Kuro and Ao
by almost zero
Summary: repost!- au bv .:Not every thing is as it may seem to be. People more significant, lives more complicated. Dreams arent just dreams anymore:.
1. prologue

well, im back! ^_______^  
  
i posted this story back in like july under a different pen name, and since i had lost control of that one (lost pw, expired email, etc), i have created this new one, and will hopefully b sticking with it!   
  
disclaimer: me no own  
  
pairings: none in this chappie.  
  
rating: PG  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuro and Aoi-  
  
Prologue  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The scent of fear hung thick in the air. Even the wind itself seemed to mock the prisoners.   
  
The darkness was sudden and foreboding, someone was to die tonight.   
  
No laughter was heard, a muffled cry here and there, nothing more. The chill in the air seemed to whisper that death itself had passed by.  
  
Shadows covered every source of light, every trace of hope. Echoes of battles long past wove through the air, disturbing, unfamiliar images attacking every mental barricade.   
  
Columns of seats lined the walls, laughter and cheers once heard, now silent.   
  
A single lined box on the north end encased the fate of two creatures.   
  
  
  
A life for a life.   
  
  
  
Silent, pleading eyes once roamed this structure, eternal darkness following thereafter.   
  
Crimson streaks painted the walls ungracefully, telling stories of past struggles.  
  
Winding paths, each more confusing that the last spiraled toward a single destination.   
  
Silence infested the area like a swarm of locusts eating away at the very souls of the present inhabitants.   
  
Cursing and sobbing could be heard, as well as the identified sound of praying.   
  
Silence, however, was a necessity. For soon after, a sudden maniacal laugh filled the air, followed by a shrill cry.   
  
  
  
  
  
The first victim had been chosen.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN  
  
well that was the prologue. sorry if it was a lil confusing.. all will b explained in later chapters.... *dun dun dun*   
  
right now i have ch. 1 and most of 2 done, but i guess u can expect a chapter a week?  
  
it would b shorter, but i have like sooo much to do, and im a HUGE procrastinator..... ^^;;  
  
well, hope u enjoyed it, and please review!  
  
(cc is welcome) 


	2. meeting

disclaimer: do i really look like i own it? -- //-_-\\  
  
rating: PG  
  
pairing: none  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1- Kuro and Aoi   
  
--------------------------------   
  
  
  
In the middle booth on the north side, stood a man and a woman, with a child by his father's side. The child couldn't have been more than five or six, yet he stood there looking so proud. His black hair swept up like a flame, and had one lone red streak, pronouncing his young noble blood. Onyx eyes fixed themselves on the sight in front.   
  
In the center of the arena stood a young woman; black hair with lavender eyes. Behind her contently swung a lilac tail; she had accepted her fate. As the boy stood there his lips curved up into a smirk followed by the whisper, "Die."  
  
  
  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bulma? Are you alright?"  
  
"Eh?" the previously sleeping teen lifted her head, meeting the blank stares of her classmates.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Miyaki. It won't happen again," she stuttered.  
  
"Yes, well to see to it that it doesn't, I'll see you today after school, again."  
  
"Of all the luck," the girl, now known as Bulma, grumbled as she sank into her chair. It was finally her senior year, less than a month into it, and somehow, she had managed to get at least one detention per week, usually for her 'napping problem'.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the sound of knuckles tapping the door was heard and the teacher scurried over to the door, with a nauseatingly sweet smile on her face.  
  
"All right class, I would like to introduce a new student," she smiled as a boy entered the classroom.  
  
  
  
"Class, this is Ouji Vegeta. Vegeta, tell the class a little about yourself."  
  
It was at that moment that Bulma decided to stop fuming. She looked up to the front and her heart stopped. There, in front of her, was the boy in her dream. That same crazy hairstyle, those same piercing black eyes. Their eyes connected, if just for a moment.  
  
'Nah couldn't be him… just a coincidence I guess,' she silently concluded.  
  
"Vegeta?" Mrs. Miyaki questioned after a minute.   
  
"Oh, where are my manners?" he stated sarcastically, "As you fools know, my name is Vegeta. I have some ground rules. Do not talk to me, do not look at me, and most importantly, do not piss me off. If any of you," he snarled, "fail to follow my orders, well, lets just say that you'd better not, " finishing as he cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner.  
  
"Well, Mr. Ouji, that was… interesting…why don't you take a seat, "the teacher said, obviously bothered by his words.   
  
  
  
"Let's see, oh! There's a seat right next to Bulma. I'm sure you two will get along just fine," she said with a smile plastered to her face.  
  
As he made his way to his seat, he couldn't help but shudder. Her overly cheerful attitude was kind of creepy.  
  
"Alright class, let's get back to our lesson. The square root of 160000 is equal to four times ten to the third…" Miyako droned on.  
  
As class continued, Vegeta couldn't help, but to look at the one next to him. There was something oddly familiar about that girl. He sat there, hands behind his head, gazing at her. She was a little short for her age, and thin, yet slightly muscular. She had lavender hair with eyes to match. The azure locks were up in a messy bun, held together with two black chopsticks, and a small silver cuff was secured to her ear. Bulma wore a black skirt, dark purple tank top with mesh sleeves, and a pair of black knee boots.  
  
He, on the other hand, wore a black muscle tee, jeans and boots. His eyes were the same color as his hair, a dark onyx. His black hair swept up like a flame, making it quite gravity defiant. He was also rather short, taller than Bulma, and was well built. Permanently affixed to his face was a deep scowl.   
  
The bell ran shrilly, followed by the familiar scurrying of teenage feet.  
  
"Alright, students. For tomorrow I would like you to do all of the chapter review problems on page 378. Test on Thursday," shouted Mrs. Miyako.  
  
But her instructions fell on dead silence.  
  
  
  
Not a single soul remained.  
  
------------------------------  
  
AN  
  
well its early and kinda short.. still not that good at writing long chapters.. i think this was about 2 1/2 pages in MSword.  
  
and thanks to rogue raven! ^_________^ im glad u like it, u happen to b one of my favorite authors, so it means alot to me that u would take the time to read it and review! ^^  
  
and to anyone else to might have read this thing, expect the next chapter prolly the middle of next week at the latest.. ive got my finals on thursday and friday ___;;  
  
read and review! 


	3. interaction

disclaimer-   
  
*is sitting in corner chewing on a fish* *looks around suspiciously*   
  
MY FISH! *#%$&@#! *resumes chewing* U_U6  
  
i suppose i dont own it..   
  
rating: PG  
  
pairing: still none  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Kuro and Aoi- Chapter 2  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
"Hey B!" shouted an excited dark haired girl, running up to Bulma's side.  
  
"Hey Chi. What's got you all excited?" she questioned.  
  
"There's a flyer posted on the notice board saying that the student council is holding a talent show! We can enter the band! First prize is a thousand zeni! That's more than enough to produce a demo!"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great Chi… whatever you say," answered Bulma distractedly.  
  
"Is there something wrong with you? We have the chance of a lifetime in front of us, and all you can say is 'that sounds great'? What about --" she stopped short noticing the look on her friends face. "Ok, what's the matter? The only time you look like that is when there's something big going on."  
  
"Nothing… nothing at all."  
  
"Bulma! Tell me!" Chi Chi protested.  
  
"Fine… but not now, later, tonight"  
  
"All right, but don't forget, or I'll force it out of you," she threatened in a joking manner. "Lets go, we're going to be late for lunch, and end up going hungry if we don't get there before Goku does."  
  
As if on command, a loud chorus of sighs and angry curses erupted from the cafeteria. The girls ran for it, hoping to at least get a small snack.  
  
"Goku! What have I told you abou--" Chi Chi halted, when to her confusion, she spotted him still in the line.  
  
"Not another one of them! Man! We really should ban them or something!" shouted a random person from behind.  
  
Bulma looked to the front of the line to see the new guy who had been introduced in her math class, balancing two trays, each loaded to its capacity with food. Meanwhile the cooks could only shrug off the kids behind him, there was simply nothing left.  
  
"Come on Chi, if we hurry, we can still go off grounds for lunch. How does pizza sound?"  
  
"Sure. But can we bring the rest of the group?" she questioned.  
  
"Fine with me, you gather them and I'll go tell the office where we're going."  
  
Bulma hurried to the door, only to bump into a wall, and fall ungracefully to the ground. Well, not quite a wall, she saw as she looked up from her seat on the floor.   
  
"Watch where you're going onna," snapped Vegeta as he walked away.   
  
She glared at his back, mumbling various curses under her breath at him. Deciding to skip the whole 'permission thing', she took a sharp left out into the parking lot, meeting up with her friends.  
  
----------------------  
  
well heres chapter 2. I guess its kind of a filler, but the next one looks like its going to b longer and better, as far as B/V-ness. my finals are over, so hopefully ill have more time.   
  
as always, please read and review! 


End file.
